A New Kind of Bet
by moviefan-92
Summary: Ryouta is trying to study for an exam, but Yumeko is bored with studying. She convinces him to take a break and play a game of Poker with her. A few rounds into the game, she decides to make a bet with him that has a rather shocking outcome for Ryouta if he wins. COMPLETE


**(A/N: This was a bit of a surprise for me. I've never written a smut fic before. Sure, I've done a few with lemons in them, but never one for the sake of a lemon. But when this fic came to mind, it just seemed to work so perfectly that I had to do it. Besides, I could use more practice at writing lemons since I don't do them that often, so this was sort of practice or a fresher. It turned out being much longer than I thought. Be warned though, this is rated _'M_' for a reason. It's not pure smut though and has some plot, so if you don't want to read the lemon part, then you can just stop at the chapter break part, you can't miss it. But for those of you that are here for the whole steamy scene, enjoy.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**"A NEW KIND OF BET"**

"Ryouta, I'm boooored!"

A sigh escaped the mouth of Ryouta Suzui as he lifted his eyes from the book he was reading to stare at the girl sitting across from him. Yumeko Jabami was half-lying on the table, her chin resting on a book, her arms splayed out across the tabletop. Currently, the two of them were in the library, and Yumeko had been complaining that she was bored for the better part of an hour now.

"Sorry, Yumeko," he told her sincerely, "but I really need to get this down."

She openly pouted, looking put out. "You do know it already; your grades are great. You shouldn't still need to be studying."

An appreciative smile made its way across his face at the compliment. "Thanks, but I need to make sure I'm ready for the exam."

Despite Hyakkaou Private Academy centering mostly around gambling, the school still had standard tests and exams. And, currently, Ryouta was trying to study for one. He may not be the best gambler around, but he was good at academics.

An annoyed grumble escaped Yumeko. "Everyone is studying. Even Mary and Itsuki are too busy to do anything."

Ryouta chuckled. "It's a big exam, Yumeko. Everyone wants to make sure to get good grades. You can still flunk out of the school, no matter how good you are at gambling. How about we study together?"

Closing her eyes, she stubbornly looked away. "I know the material. And I already studied today. Can't you at least take a break?"

Her face suddenly lit up, and she began rummaging through her bag. Ryouta wondered what she was looking for, and wasn't the least bit surprised when she pulled out a deck of cards and held it out to him, looking excited. He knew what was coming before she even asked.

"Come on, Ryouta, how about you put the studying on hold for awhile and play a few games with me?" she asked with a sweet smile.

Ryouta found it very hard to say no to that smile, but, unfortunately, had to decline. "I promise we'll play later, Yumeko. Right after I finish studying, we can play whatever game you want for the rest of the day."

Her face fell. "Oh, come on, please! Take a little break to refresh your mind. Just one or two games?"

"Later, Yumeko, I promise."

She pouted again, looking disappointed. Then she seemed to get an idea, and reached into her pocket and pulled out a coin. "How about this. We'll flip for it. If I win, then we play a few hands; no money involved. If you win, then you can keep studying; I'll even study with you."

"Yumeko…" he sighed. Of course she would leave it up to a gamble.

"Ok, here it goes!" She flicked the coin into the air, where it spun around. Catching it, she flipped it over and slapped it down against the back of her other hand, then gave Ryouta an expectant look. "Your call. Heads or tails?"

"Yumeko," he said again. He was about to turn her down again, but seeing the way she looked at him like that, he couldn't refuse her this, and so he let out a resigned sigh. "Ok, heads."

Beaming, she lifted her hand, and her smile grew even larger when the coin was revealed to be tails. "Yay, it's tails! I win! I guess it's break time for you."

Before he could say anything, Yumeko had cleared all the books and notes from the table and taken the cards from the case. She must have _really_ wanted to play, and Ryouta resigned himself to her antics, deciding that he could spare the time to play a few hands with her.

He did briefly wonder if she had somehow cheated at the coin toss, though he didn't see how, but immediately dismissed the idea. Even though cheating was allowed at Hyakkaou Academy, as long as your opponent didn't actually catch and call you out on it, Yumeko wasn't the type of person to cheat, no matter how much of a disadvantage she was at. She absolutely loved playing against the odds and beating them, and would never lessen the enjoyment of the challenge by cheating.

"Ok, so what are we playing?" he asked as he watched her shuffle the deck.

"Hmm…" she muttered thoughtfully. "How about a simple game of Basic Poker? Best of three games. We don't need an actual dealer; I'll just hand out the cards, and we'll pick from the pile when we want new cards."

Ryouta nodded. "Ok, sounds good."

Her smile widened, and a playfully mischievous twinkle appeared in her eyes. "But to make the game more interesting, if neither player has a winning hand, rather than simply having the high card determine who wins, we'll add up the sum of all the cards in our hands, and the one with the higher sum wins. However, face cards will have a value of zero in these instances, and Aces will be worth one, so think carefully about your hand."

Ryouta considered this new rule for a few moments. Usually in Poker, you would want to try to hang onto face cards, as they had the higher value. However, with this new rule, in the instances where both he and Yumeko didn't have a winning hand, then the face cards would work against them when adding up the total number of cards. In that case, would it be better to try and get rid of any face cards he got and try and win a hand with only the number cards, or should he risk hanging onto them and hope of possibly getting a higher winning hand with them?

Deciding he could make that decision depending on what he was holding further into the round, he gave Yumeko a smile. "Ok, but what if on the off chance when we both have nothing, the sum of both our cards is the same?"

Yumeko looked thoughtful for a moment as she considered this possibility. "Hmm… Well, if that does happen, then we'll simply go back to the high card winner rule, excluding face cards of course since they'll still be worth zero. And if the high card we both have happens to be the same, then we'll go to the second highest, then the next one, and so on."

Ryouta nodded. "Ok, sounds simple enough. The only way it would end in a tie is if we both have the exact same hand; and what would the odds of that be?"

Smiling, Yumeko nodded as she dealt out the cards until they were each holding five, then set the rest of the deck down on the table. "Yes, what would be the odds."

Ryouta examined his hand, trying to keep his face neutral. Right away, he noticed that he had a Five of Diamonds and Five of Clubs. There was also a Queen of Diamonds, but since he already had a winning hand, albeit a rather low one, he didn't need to worry about it working against him.

He glanced at Yumeko, but her face was completely unreadable. While Ryouta wasn't the greatest gambler himself, he did have a very distinct eye of reading a game and what was happening during it when he was on the sidelines.

Gambling may not have been his forte, but it was most definitely Yumeko's. There was nothing she enjoyed more. The higher the stakes, the better. In fact, Ryouta often found himself having to act as her voice of reason when she got too caught up in a game and the stakes became irrationally high. Not that she listened to him all that often though. It was a real good thing she was from a multi-millionaire family, otherwise she might find herself in trouble financially. But then again, at Hyakkaou Academy, you could find yourself losing far more than money; even having your very life signed away, and Ryouta did not want to end up as a house pet again, having to serve someone else like he was their slave.

But even though Yumeko tended to be reckless in her gambling, Ryouta absolutely loved watching her gamble. He loved seeing the pure delight and jubilance she took in the game, and even found himself enjoying gambling vicariously through her. In fact, ever since he had been forced to choose the deciding card in the game between Yumeko and the student council president, Kirari Momobami, there were times when he found he got a similar twisted type of enjoyment when he gambled for high stakes.

But this was no high-stakes gamble. This was a simple card game among friends where there were no consequences for losing. And so, Ryouta held onto his two Fives and Queen, and exchanged his other two cards.

The two new cards he got were worthless, so it looked like he would have to rely on his two Fives. Yumeko ended up exchanging three cards, her face revealing nothing other than the happy content smile that had been present since she dealt the cards.

Her gaze rose up to meet his. "You ready?"

There was a strange seriousness in her voice that Ryouta found himself wondering about. She usually only displayed this type of behavior when betting. But this was just for fun; she'd said as much, so there was no reason to take it so seriously.

"Um, yeah," he replied, and showed his hand. "I have two Fives."

Yumeko smiled. "Oh, wow, good for you," she said cheerfully, and showed her own hand. "I have nothing. I wondered if we would have to use the higher sum rule, but it looks like you won this one."

He chuckled, wondering if he had just imagined the serious edge her voice had taken as he returned his cards to the pile. Yumeko told him that he should deal this time since he won, and he did so, shuffling the deck and handing out five cards each. Yumeko scooped up her hand, humming happily to herself as she swayed back and forth in her seat like an excited child.

"You really love all kinds of gambling games, don't you," he said in amusement. "Even when no one is betting anything."

She closed her eyes in delight. "Of course I love them!" She opened her eyes again, only now there was a sharpness in them, the playfulness from earlier gone. "But I do have other interests too, you know."

That serious edge to her voice had returned, and he definitely hadn't imagined it this time. And what was up with the way she had looked at him just now? It was a little unsettling. But then her eyes went back down to her cards, and her usual pleasantness had returned.

Ryouta's gaze shifted to his own cards. He had nothing, just a bunch of random numbers of various suits. There was one face card though, a Jack of Spades. He'd best get rid of that in case he couldn't form a winning hand.

Or perhaps not. Taking a second look at his hand, he saw that he had a Nine and a Seven as well. If he kept those two and the Jack, he could try for a Straight. Of course, if he didn't get the Straight, the Jack would be zero for when he added up his hand. That would put him at a big disadvantage.

He mentally shrugged it off. There weren't any stakes in this game, so he might as well take the risk. If he got an Eight or a Ten, or a Ten and a Queen, he could pull off the Straight. His chances of winning probably weren't all that different than if he tossed the Jack.

Tossing the other two cards, he pulled from the pile. Much to his surprise, he didn't get the Straight, but he did get two more Nines. That gave him a Three of a Kind. A lower hand than a Straight, but still a winning one.

Next he watched Yumeko. She was still looking at her hand. Her face was neutral, but if she was taking this long to decide, she must be thinking hard about what to do. Unless, of course, that was just an act to make him think that. But then, like him, she too tossed aside two cards and drew too more.

"You ready?" he asked.

She beamed at him. "Yup, I've got a Flush!"

Ryouta laughed as he observed her hand of a five Diamond suit. "Well, that definitely beats my Three of a Kind."

Yumeko's face lit up. "Looks like I win this one. Oh, it looks like you were just two cards away from a Straight. Were you going for that, or did you already have the three Nines and were going for a Four of a Kind?"

He couldn't help the smile that crept up his face; it figured that she would see his game plan. Yumeko always seemed to notice everything when it came to gambling, even the smallest detail. "No, I was going for the Straight, but ended up with the two extra Nines. Even if I had gotten it though, you still would have beaten me."

"I guess so. That's one win for you, and one win for me. Time for the tiebreaker! My deal."

She gathered up the cards and shuffled them, then dealt them each five cards. Ryouta gathered his up and looked at them. He resisted the urge to raise his eyebrows in interest as he saw that he had a second chance to get a Straight, the cards he could use being a Four, Five, and Seven. If he got a Three and a Six, or a Six and an Eight, he could win, considering she didn't pull off a higher Straight or a more valuable winning hand.

"Hey, Ryouta," said Yumeko, her tone sounding more serious again, "since this is the tiebreaker, what do you say to a little wager?"

It was tempting not to chuckle. He should have known that she wouldn't be able to resist betting for long. She was a compulsive gambler after all. He'd even go as far as to say that she was an addict.

"I thought you said we weren't going to play for any money," he joked.

She was looking at him now with that hungry look she got when playing a game with the promise of high stakes. "Not for money. We'll bet something else."

He cocked his head to the side curiously. "Ok, what'd you have in mind? Like the loser treats the winner to lunch or dinner or something?"

She giggled in a way that suggested that she found what he said to be cute, but the smile on her face was becoming somewhat demented, predatory even, just as it always did when she played for high stakes. "No, I was thinking of something a little more meaningful and personal."

He sweat-dropped. There was really no reading her intentions. All he knew was that she wanted to proceed with her suggestion, and wanted him to agree. "Um, ok. So what did you have in mind?"

She giggled again, only now her laughter took a slightly menacing tone, and her eyes seemed to glow red in that way they did when the light hit them at certain angles. "How about this." She slowly raised her hand and touched it to her chest. "If you win, then you can do whatever you want to me."

Her proposition hung in the air. For several long seconds, Ryouta could only stare, nearly dropping the cards he was holding in the process. Yumeko's seemingly glowing red eyes drifted to his hand as she watched the cards he was holding shift in his grip.

"Careful, Ryouta," she told him, not the least bit shy or bothered by what she had just suggested. "You don't want to drop your cards and ruin our game."

He snapped out of his stupor and gripped his cards so tight that he nearly bent them out of shape. He couldn't have heard her right. He must have misunderstood what she meant. "Uh, Y-Yumeko, what do you mean when you say 'do whatever I want to you' exactly?"

Her smile widened in that playful yet frightening way. "Just what I said. You can do whatever you want to me. And I do mean _whatever_ you want."

Sweat began running down his face as he realized that he hadn't misinterpreted what she had suggested at all. He knew exactly what she was referring to.

A million and one thoughts began flying through his head as he found his gaze drawn to her body. Yumeko seemed to have expected this and moved to sit in a sexy suggestive manner that showed off her aspects, her eyes seemingly glowing bright red in the light. She was serious. She was actually putting her body on the table for him in this bet.

The morality of such a bet began bouncing around in his head. He knew of Yumeko's compulsive gambling, her desire to play for such drastically high stakes. He couldn't use that against her like that, could he?

"Yumeko, I…" he said, trying to find his voice, "I can't take advantage of you like that."

Her insane gambling smile shifted to a genuine one of appreciation as her free hand reached across the table to touch his. "Aww, you're really sweet, Ryouta." Then her gaze darkened again, and her gambling smile returned. "But you don't have to worry about that. After all, I'm the one who put the offer on the table all on my own, and I wouldn't do that for just anyone. Especially since it would be my first time."

His eyes widened in astonishment. Yumeko was a virgin? Then he definitely couldn't take advantage of her. "Yumeko… I can't."

"Oh, come on!" she exclaimed in a voice that ordered on excited hysteria, just as it always did why she tried to convince her opponent to partake in higher stakes. She was in full gambling mode now, her eyes glowing brightly, her cheeks darkly flushed, beads of sweat running down her forehead and cheeks in her excitement as she practically crawled across the table. "How can you say no to such high stakes? A bet like this is truly something worth gambling for. Don't you want to come on this journey with me? Lets let fate decide the outcome! A single win will determine everything!"

Ryouta's hands had now become so sweaty that he could barely hold onto his cards. Truthfully, he didn't know why this surprised him. When it came to gambling, Yumeko Jabami was completely insane. She was brilliant, for sure, but whenever she gambled, all rationality seemed to go out the window as she took such delight in it that it literally bordered on sexual ecstasy. He'd seen her do some truly crazy things when it came to gambling. Once he'd seen her bet her very fingernails, even an entire finger. She'd even bet her entire future according to the student council's life plan for her.

Yet every time, she had seemed no less than absolutely jubilant during it, even when she was at risk of losing everything. It was that very thing that she found so thrilling. She was fully aware that this was not normal behavior, but that didn't stop her from enjoying it, though she did feel regret that she didn't feel any guilt for the lives she ended up destroying when she beat her opponents during such games.

"Come on!" she encouraged him in a way that could almost pass for bullying had the choice not been up to him. "Don't be such a killjoy. Let's get our gambling freak on. I'll even go first."

An internal war began raging within him. He was a healthy young man, and Yumeko was a gorgeous young woman. Any red-blooded male would find her irresistible. But more than that, she was the girl that he was crushing on hard. To actually have her offer herself to him like this was, of course, all too tempting. He couldn't deny that he wanted her; he just didn't think it would be due to the result of a bet.

There was another reason he hesitated though. Like her, he too didn't have any experience. Some would call him old-fashioned, or even pathetic and wimpy, but he wasn't the type of person to go around sleeping with just anyone. Besides, it may be cliché, but he wanted his first time to be with someone special. And while that person was definitely Yumeko, the circumstances were not exactly what he expected. Yumeko deserved her first time to be special as well, not on a whim with someone as the result of a bet.

Then again, she had said that she wouldn't make this offer to just anyone. And she was the one pressuring _him_, making it very hard to say no to her gamble. Was it really taking advantage of her if she was the one trying to make him take advantage of her? Thinking about this was giving him a headache.

She took three cards from her hand and exchanged them, making Ryouta wonder what type of hand she was going for. He looked at his own hand and wondered if, perhaps, he should just lose on purpose and put an end to this craziness. But he dismissed this almost right away. Yumeko hated it when there were no stakes in a gamble, whether that made it that there was absolutely no chance of winning, or if there was absolutely no chance of losing. Both circumstances were equally as sinful to her.

She didn't mind it when games were rigged to give her opponent an advantage, not as long as there was still a chance of winning, even if those chances were less than one percent. In fact, she utterly relished in the chance of beating the odds when they were stacked against her so greatly; it made the victory that much sweeter when she figured out and beat the cheat.

To take that away from her was quite consequential. Ryouta still remembered what happened with Midari Ikishima. The crazed, masochistic, suicidal girl had attempted to design a game that would absolutely guarantee that she would lose, and in doing so would force Yumeko to kill her. However, Yumeko had somehow figured out a way around this rigging when she realized what was going on. As a result of this, Midari had earned Yumeko's hatred for her actions. And upon ruining yet another high-stakes game, one where the participants risked having a finger severed from their hand, Yumeko no longer acknowledged her existence, which was even worse for Midari than having Yumeko hate her.

No, Ryouta definitely didn't want to earn Yumeko's hatred or indifference. True, he could probably throw the game and get away with it, so long as she didn't check the card pile afterwards and figure out he could have had a winning hand, but for some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. For some reason, it felt like he would somehow be doing her a great disservice by taking this away from her, and that would somehow be even worse than taking advantage of her. Or were these thoughts just his hormones talking, trying to justify his chance of getting to sleep with her?

Gulping, he decided to go for the Straight. And so he exchanged the two useless cards for two more. He hesitated before looking at his new hand, not sure if he wanted to win or not. Or, to be more precise, not sure if he _should_ win.

His heart began pounding rapidly in his chest when he saw the Six and the Eight he now held. He couldn't believe it; he'd pulled off the Straight! Nervous sweat began pouring down his face as he began to wonder if he had done the right thing. Slowly, his gaze rose to meet Yumeko's. Her neutral face was back in place, but the gambling hunger still burned in her eyes.

Her gaze soon came up to meet his, and the small smile on her face grew larger. "Ready? How about you show your hand first."

His throat suddenly going dry, he swallowed once more before showing his hand. "S-Straight. Four through Eight."

Yumeko's smile widened further, here eyes dancing with merriment as she revealed her hand. "Full House."

A strange type of laugh escaped Ryouta. He lost. Despite pulling off the Straight, he still lost. A mixture of emotions ran through him, and there was a strange feeling of both relief and disappointment. He was just glad it was over; this had been a very uncomfortable situation to be in.

"I guess you win," he told her with a somewhat forced smile.

"I guess so," she said cheerfully. "But you had a pretty good hand too. I wasn't sure I'd be able to win, but I had a lot of fun."

He raised an eyebrow at this. "You mean, you weren't going for the Full House?"

She shook her head. "Oh, no." She motioned to her cards, consisting of two Sevens and three Tens. "Initially, I had nothing. I decided to hang onto the Seven and the Ten on a whim. I was actually quite surprised when I got another Seven and two more Tens. I mean, what are the odds?"

He sweat-dropped. "Y-Yeah, what are the odds?" Suddenly, he realized something he hadn't thought of before, having been distracted by other thoughts. "Hey, wait, Yumeko, you said that if I won that I would be able to…" he blushed, "d-do whatever I wanted to you. But you didn't say what would happen if you won."

Still smiling cheerfully, she cocked her head to the side. "Hmm? You mean you don't know?"

She stood up, and her demeanor changed again, going from the playful happy girl she usually was to the reward-hungry predator eager to claim her prize. Slowly, she walked around the table and headed straight for him, her body language sure and confident.

"I would have thought it was obvious. If you won, you would have gotten to take advantage of me. But since I won," she reached out, grasping his tie, and used it to pull his face close to hers as she placed a finger under his chin to tilt his head up to her, "_I_ get to take advantage of _you_."

Being this close to her, his brain was going a little fuzzy, and so it took him a few seconds to comprehend what she meant. He took in the way she looked, from the delighted smile she wore with her lips slightly parted, to her flushed cheeks, to the hungry look in her eyes as she gazed at him. Suddenly, what she said sank in, and his own flushed cheeks turned a darker shade of red as his eyes widened.

"Wha-Wha-Wha…?" he stammered. "Y-Yumeko, you mean that…?"

She giggled in amusement. "I did say that I had other interests besides gambling. And now that I've won something that I want, I'm going to collect."

Yanking on his tie, she pulled him closer and pressed her lips to his. Ryouta's eyes bulged as the girl he was crushing on kissed him hard. He felt something wet and warm press against his lips and slip into his mouth. He realized it was her tongue as it began to tangle with his.

A surprised yet delightful mumble escaped him. This was his first kiss, and boy was it a kiss! Part of his inexperience was due to him being stuck as a house pet for so long, but as far as first kisses went, this exceeded his expectations. Yumeko completely took charge of it as she assaulted his lips, her tongue massaging his own in his mouth. She'd said that she had no experience, but was that only for the actual deed, or did that include making out as well? Based on the way she kissed him, he would have thought that she was well experienced; not that he had any examples to compare it to. Then again, she was very talented at pretty much everything she did, and was able to pick up on how things worked almost instantly and made them her own.

Perhaps it was the result of the kiss, but he was beginning to feel dizzy. The need for air had begun to affect him, but he didn't want to break the kiss. Yet it seemed that the need to take a breath had become too much for Yumeko as well, and she pulled away. She kept their faces close though, both of them panting heavily. Yumeko rested her forehead against his as she stared into his eyes, her own filled with want and desire.

A realization suddenly hit Ryouta. She'd planned this from the very beginning! From the moment she suggested the bet, possibly since she even suggested the game, her goal had been to get them here. Whether it would be her taking charge or him, that had been what the bet was about, but the outcome would have been the same either way.

"Yumeko…" he panted. "Did you—"

She cut him off by placing a finger to his lips, and an amused giggle escaped her. "Shh. No need to worry about the details too much. We made a bet, and I won." She brought her face even closer to his so their noses were touching, her lips grazing his as she whispered in a very suggestive manner. "Now then, my Ryouta, which shall it be? My room, or yours?"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Ryouta hadn't been able to answer fast enough for Yumeko, so she had decided for him. As the one who won their bet, it was her right to choose anyway. And so, she had pulled him along by his tie to her room, ignoring the stares of the students they passed. And upon reaching her room, she pulled him inside, closing and locking the door behind them.

That was how Ryouta found himself sitting on Yumeko's bed with her standing in front of him. She had an amused smile on her face, as if she found his unease to be cute as she fiddled with his shirt.

"Yumeko," he said, trying to keep how nervous he was out of his voice, "are you sure about this?"

She giggled as she hooked a finger into the knot of his tie and began pulling on it to loosen it. "Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise."

He swallowed, his throat feeling very dry. "But you said you were a… a…"

"Yes," she confirmed, giving his tie one last yank to pull it off. "But everyone loses theirs at some point." She pouted slightly, but still playfully as she reached up with one hand to cup his cheeks. "What's wrong, Ryouta? Don't you want me?"

He diverted his eyes; it was hard to think straight with here so close. "It's… not that. It's just… do you really want to lose it to a bet?"

She smiled again as she ran her hands up to his shoulders and pushed his jacket off. "It's sweet of you to think about me like that, Ryouta, but you don't have to worry. Bet or not, it was still my choice of when and who I do it with. The bet was more of a how, an incentive if you will, and a fun one at that. And since I won, I'm taking charge. If you had any reservations, you should have spoken up sooner."

Ryouta realized that he could always point out that he never technically agreed to the bet. But then again, he kind of did, nonverbally anyway, when he proceeded to play without objecting.

"But… I'm…" he trailed off, too embarrassed to say it.

"Hmm?" she asked with genuine interest. "You're… what?"

He remained silent, and his cheeks burned a brighter shade of red. Yumeko studied him for a few moments before her eyes widened slightly and her smirk widened.

"Why, Ryouta," she said in a seductive voice as she walked her fingers up his chest, then began undoing the buttons of his shirt as she went back down. "Are you trying to tell me that you're a virgin too?"

Again, he didn't answer, but let out a small grumble in confirmation. Yumeko's eyes danced merrily at his response. "Then my prize is even more special than I thought." Undoing his last button, she ran her hands up the exposed skin of his chest, pushing his shirt off and completely exposing his upper body to her touch and gaze. "Just relax and let me take care of everything. I want us both to enjoy this."

She was certainly confident and sure of herself for someone without any experience, and a humorous chuckle escaped him. "I almost feel like a house pet again, but in a good way."

He hadn't realized he'd said this out loud until Yumeko pressed her body close to his and cupped his cheeks in her soft hands. "Don't be silly. Even though I won our bet, you're not my house pet. You're simply… my Ryouta."

She pressed a kiss to his lips again, gentler this time than in the library. When she broke the kiss, she moved her hands down to his waist and began to undo his belt. Ryouta felt his cheeks heat up even more, and she giggled at the nervous yet wanting look on his face.

Once she had undone his belt, popped out the button of his pants, and unzipped him, she hooked her fingers into his pants and underwear. In a much more aggressive action, she yanked both his pants and boxers down and pulled them off.

Now completely exposed, Ryouta's face burned hotter than ever, and he placed his hands over his private region to hide his very obvious erection.

"Ah, ah, ah," Yumeko scolded him teasingly. "No covering up. I want to see my prize. Come on, move your hands."

Ryouta had thought that he'd reached the pinnacle of embarrassment when she stripped him, but as he moved his hands to his sides, he felt his face heat up even more. Was it normal to be this nervous for your first time, or was he just extra anxious because it was his crush? He wanted to be able to please her as a lover, but only knew what to do from what he'd heard others say and from what he'd seen in dirty movies.

So far, it seemed that Yumeko was enjoying herself, and they hadn't actually done anything yet. She was definitely having fun teasing him, that much was obvious, her eyes dancing with amusement as she watched his reaction before she moved down his body to his lower region and a giggle escaped her. "Aww, look at Ryouta Jr. He looks so cute. And such a big boy."

"Y-Yumeko…"

"Hush now," she told him as she reached down and removed his shoes and socks. "It's my turn to have some fun right now."

Her hands ran up his legs, moving ever closer to the evidence of his arousal. She gently ran the nail of her index finger along his inner thigh before finally reaching his length. It twitched when she touched it, making her giggle again, before she finally took him in her hand. He jerked in response, a light gasp escaping him.

She smiled at his reaction as she ran her hand up and down his length. "You like that, do you? Well, you'll like this even more."

She slowly began to lower her head, her long black hair brushing against his legs. Ryouta's eyes widened. Was she really going to…?

Yes, she was. Ryouta's fists grabbed at the bed sheets as he felt the wet warmth of her mouth slide over his length. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as she bobbed her head up and down on him, and he bit his bottom lip to prevent the grunts that threatened to escape him.

"Yumeko!" he cried out, his hands moving to grasp her head.

She ran her hands up his body and began rubbing his chest as she continued her ministrations on him. He hissed as she swirled her tongue over his head, wondering where she had learned to do that. If she really didn't have any experience and was simply improvising, then she was doing a damn good job of it.

A strangled noise slipped past his lips as she took him as deep as she could. She held him there for several long moments, humming in the back of her throat, before finally pulling back and releasing him.

Ryouta began panting heavily as he opened his eyes and looked down at her. She was watching him with interest, a smile plastered on her face. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she slowly stood up and took a few steps back. Reaching up, she slipped her jacket off her shoulders and let it slide down her arms and drop to the floor, not taking her eyes off his.

She giggled at the look on his face as she reached for the bottom of her shirt. "Should I take this off?"

She waited a few moments for him to answer. Instead, he diverted his eyes in embarrassment, his blush returning with a vengeance. She continued to look at him expectantly, leaning forward as her hands slid up to the top of her shirt and undid the first button, then the next.

"Ryouta, I need an answer." She undid another, exposing more of her chest to his gaze. "Do you want me to take it off?"

She was enjoying teasing him, and he knew it. Closing his eyes, he gave a nod. Her smile widened as she found his shyness adorable. Standing up straight, she slowly opened her shirt the rest of the way, one button at a time. Then, just like her jacket, she let it slide off her shoulders and down her arms in an erotic fashion, leaving her in only a black lacey bra.

"And this?" she asked, her hands going to her skirt. "Should I take this off as well?"

Ryouta didn't think his face could get any redder. "Yumeko, stop teasing me!"

She openly laughed at that. "But you're so cute! It's fun to tease you."

She decided to give him a bit of a reprieve though. Sliding her hands down her body, she bent over until she reached her shoes. She removed one, then the other, and then pulled off her stockings. Returning her hands to her skirt, she slid it down her body as she stood up straight, leaving her in only her bra and matching panties.

Stepping out of her skirt, she approached the bed until she was standing right in front of him in nothing but her undergarments, and Ryouta didn't think he'd ever seen a more erotic sight. Reaching out, she placed her hands on his shoulders as she moved to sit onto his lap, trapping his erection between them. Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him deeply. Ryouta slowly began to kiss her back, his hands hesitantly coming up to grasp her hips.

Sensing his hesitation, she broke the kiss. Smiling at him, she ran her finger over his face, stopping at his mouth. "Relax, Ryouta. You're thinking too much. Just do what feels natural. This is supposed to be enjoyable for us."

Ryouta was most definitely enjoying himself, but he was also, as Yumeko said, thinking too much, wondering what he should do with his hands, how to touch her, what she wanted him to do, not sure what would be ok to do. "Sorry, I just… I want you to enjoy this."

She smiled at him and traced his lips with her finger. "Believe me, Ryouta, I am. Just do what feels right. Remember, this is my first time too. Lets just learn and have fun together."

Sitting astride him, she ran her hands down his chest and stomach until she reached her legs on either side of him, then slid them seductively up her body until she reached her breasts. Reaching behind her back, she undid her bra before moving her hands to cup her breasts as the straps began to slide down her shoulders. She shifted above him slightly so they fell even more, then slowly moved her hands away, taking her bra with her and completely exposing her upper body to him for the first time.

She smiled as his eyes widened at the sight of her bare chest. She knew she was attractive, and was not shy about her body, despite her inexperience, and Ryouta's hungry lustful gaze made her feel even sexier. Holding up her bra in one hand, she dangled it in front of his face for a few moments before holding it out to the side, showing off her chest even more, before dropping the garment onto the floor.

Ryouta couldn't tear his eyes away from her breasts as he took in everything from their size and shape to their rosy beaded nipples, and he was overcome with the urge to touch and taste them. Yumeko seemed to realize what he wanted and took one of his hands, bringing it up to one of her breasts and pressing it against her.

"It's ok, Ryouta," she told him encouragingly. "You can touch. Part of sex is exploring your partner's body and seeing what they like. Trust me, it feels good. I'm enjoying your touch very much."

She kept his hand pressed to her chest, her nipple pushing into his palm. At her encouragement, he seemed to become more confident, and began to knead her breast. Yumeko made a sound of pleasure in response, her own blush deepening, and his confidence grew even more. He brought up his other hand to grip her other breast as he caressed and rubbed them, feeling their weight in his hands and tweaking her nipples.

Yumeko's breath had become labored as more pleased sounds escaped her, and she closed her eyes as she enjoyed his touch. "That's good, Ryouta," she encouraged. "You see, there's no need to be so tense. Just let go and enjoy yourself."

Growing bolder, he sat up and took a nipple into his mouth. Yumeko let out a delighted squeal as he licked and sucked at one breast, then the other, his hand taking over where his mouth left off. Yumeko panted as her hands came up to press his head closer to her chest as she began grinding against him. Her legs squeezed his lower body as the thin piece of material separating their nether regions prevented them from touching where she really wanted to be touched.

Grasping his head, she reluctantly eased him away from her chest and looked at him with passion-filled eyes. "See, you're a natural. Now, lets move on to the next part."

She gently pushed him onto his back again. Leaning over him, she placed a light kiss to his lips before sliding down his body, making sure her breasts dragged against his chest. She lifted her backside into the air as she reached his private area once more. She took him in her hand and began kissing and licking his length as her other hand went to her damp panties and began to push them down and off, leaving her just as bare as he was.

She began to kiss and lick her way back up his body, pausing when she reached his chest to tease his nipple with her mouth and tongue the way he had to her earlier before kissing her way back up to his face again. She kissed him, pressing their chests together, her breasts squashed against him as their lower bodies rubbed against each other, eliciting pleasurable moans from both of them at the intimate contact. Ryouta kissed her back, seemingly getting over his shyness as his tongue tangled with hers, and he placed his hands on her rear, gripping her cheeks as he grinded their groins together.

Yumeko gasped in pleasure, breaking the kiss as she lifted her head from him, but kept their bodies pressed together. Her eyes were closed in bliss as she panted, her cheeks glowing red as she slid over him. Opening her eyes, she stared down at him hungrily, an eager smile on her face.

Slowly, she rolled off him and onto her back, sliding further up the bed. She laid back, her body displayed to him, and Ryouta sat up to look at her. She was easily the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen, and he gave a silent prayer of thanks to whatever god of fortune had decided to lead him here.

Smiling, she reached out to him. "It's your turn now, Ryouta. Time to return the favor."

Catching onto her meaning, he sat up and moved on top of her. Yumeko smiled as he hovered over her before he leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back, her hands wrapping around his shoulders. He then began kissing his way down her body, just as she had done to him, pausing to spend a little time on each breast before making his way down lower.

He came to a stop between her legs, and got his first close up view of a woman's most private area. Not a picture in a magazine or a video on the computer or TV, but the real thing. His heart pounded in both nervousness and excitement for what he was about to do. He'd seen clips of it online and had an idea of how to go about it, but actually doing it was another matter entirely.

"Ryouta…" she cooed, "I'm waiting."

He gulped nervously before bringing his mouth closer to her slit. He gave it an experimental lick, and Yumeko let out a delightful squeal, all but leaping off the bed. She definitely seemed to like that, so he did it again, receiving a similar response.

Feeling more confident, he began licking and stroking her with his tongue. Yumeko proceeded to let out delighted sounds as he worked on her. Her bottom lip trembled, and she bit it to keep from crying out, but Ryouta wanted to hear the sounds she made, and worked her even faster. She gasped loudly, one hand flying to her mouth while her other one came down to tangle in his hair, massaging his scalp as he proceeded to lick at her wet opening.

When he added a finger, slipping it inside her, she let out a particularly loud cry of pleasure as she practically leapt off the bed. Encouraged, he began thrusting and curling his finger inside her, and Yumeko began thrashing about on the bed, turning her head side to side in bliss as her wetness flowed out of her.

"Ryouta!" she squealed as her hips bucked against him. "_Ryouta!_"

Her legs clamped around his head almost painfully, burying his nose in her pubic hair as she thrashed about. From what Ryouta knew of the act of cunnilingus, her reaction was a good thing, and her sounds of pleasure encouraged him further. He gripped her hips to keep her still as he stuck his tongue inside her slit, paying special attention to the small nub of flesh at the top. Yumeko's hands grasped the bed sheet, gripping them tightly as her back bowed off the bed, her eyes squeezed shut tightly.

"Ryouta!" she cried again. "I'm going to… I'm going to… AHH!"

She let out a loud cry, and a rush of fluid flowed out of her as she came undone. She thrashed around even more, turning her head side to side in her bliss as she vocalized her pleasure. Ryouta's head remained trapped between her legs in a death grip as she rode out her orgasm.

Finally, she settled down, and the vice-like grip her legs had on his head relaxed. Sitting up, he looked down at her as she panted. She never before looked so beautiful, with her lips parted as she breathed heavily, her cheeks red with a sex flush, her damp hair plastered to her face, and a thin sheen of sweat covering her body, making it shine. Ryouta couldn't resist leaning over her and placing a kiss to her sweaty forehead.

Yumeko's eyes cracked open to see Ryouta hovering over her. She gave him a smile as she brought him down for a kiss, wrapping her arms around him. They kissed leisurely for several long moments before the fire began to stir within them again, and their kisses began to heat up. Yumeko began to take charge of the kiss once more and began to rise off the bed, encouraging him to roll onto his back so she was lying on top before she resumed kissing him. Ryouta's hands came up and cupped her backside, pressing her against her, making her moan.

Her previous orgasm didn't seem to lessen her hunger for him as she continued to ravish his mouth. Her hand moved down between their bodies to take hold of him, and Ryouta groaned into her mouth. Yumeko chuckled in response and sat up to straddle him. A light chuckle escaping her as she watched his eyes traveled up and down her body.

"Do you want me, Ryouta?" she asked as she stared down at him. She began massaging her own breast with one hand as her other moved down to her nether region. "Do you want to be inside me?"

It was taking all of Ryouta's restraint to keep himself in check. He didn't seem capable of speech, but Yumeko wanted to hear him say it. She took hold of his hands and removed them from her hips, pinning them down to the bed as she began to grind against him. He hissed loudly, and her smirk widened at his reaction.

"Yumeko…" he whispered, her name being the only thing he seemed capable of saying.

"Tell me," she ordered as she rocked her hips against him in a way that made him groan. "You have to say it if you want it. Do you want me?"

She continued rocking against him, his erection trapped between their bodies, her nether-lips rubbing up and down his length, coating it with her wetness. Ryouta hissed at the sensation as he struggled to find his voice. "Y-Yes, I do!"

Yumeko chuckled as she smiled in satisfaction. She rubbed against him a few more times before lifting herself up and reaching down to take hold of him. "Time to collect my winnings."

She aligned him with her entrance, rubbing the head against her nether-lips a few times to stimulate them both further before she slipped it inside her, making them both groan. Slowly, she lowered down onto him, and Ryouta hissed loudly and bit his lower lip as he felt her wet warmth begin to engulf him. Never before had he ever felt anything so heavenly, and he wasn't even fully inside her yet.

Despite her arousal, there was still some discomfort on Yumeko's part as she felt herself being stretched as something foreign entered places that had never been breached before. She stopped when she felt him come in contact with her virgin barrier. Knowing that there would be some pain, she took a deep breath as she braced herself for it, placing her hands on his chest for balance.

Once she stopped, Ryouta was able to focus enough to realize that he had reached the thin veil of flesh inside her that was the evidence of her virginity and prevented them from completely coming together. He looked up at her, noting the look of concentration on her face as she prepared herself for the unavoidable pain his penetration would cause her.

"Yumeko," he said in a strained voice, trying desperately to resist the urge to simply thrust up into her, "we don't have to do this."

She opened her eyes and looked down at him, smiling lightly. "Don't be silly Ryouta. This was my win, and I'm collecting what I'm owed."

She suddenly dropped down onto him completely until their hips met. A cry of pain escaped her as he tore through the small wall of flesh that symbolized her chastity. It hurt, despite her earlier orgasm and the lubrication her excitement provided, and tears sprang up in her eyes. Ryouta had cried out as well, but for an entirely different reason as he felt Yumeko engulf him completely. Feeling guilty for causing her pain, he somehow still had enough sense to think about Yumeko and the pain she was in, and he gripped the bed sheets tightly in an attempt to keep himself still.

The sensation was indescribable. A wet, velvet warmth gripped him tightly, and he couldn't stop the pleasured moan that escaped him. And the fact that it was Yumeko that he was with made the experience that much greater. He could feel her inner muscles grip and massage him, and it took everything he had to keep still. He knew she needed some time for the pain to pass and get used to him.

Opening his eyes, he looked down to where they were joined. Her hips were pressed flush against his, their pubic hairs meshed together. His gaze moved up her body to her face, and he felt a pang in his chest when he saw the tears in her eyes. "Yumeko?"

She opened her eyes and looked down at him, offering him a smile. "I'm ok. This is normal. Just give me a minute."

Her hands were on his chest, her nails having dug deeply into his skin when she impaled herself, but Ryouta hadn't even noticed at the time, too distracted by other more pleasant sensations. He didn't mind though when he eventually took notice, and her hold on him soon relaxed, leaving tiny crescent moon shaped red marks. She remained still on top of him as her body got used to his invasion. The pain began to fade, and the discomfort lessened, and slowly the pleasant sensations from earlier began to return and replace the pain.

"I think I'm ok now," she told him as she shifted on top of him a bit.

Ryouta hissed in pleasure. Even the smallest movement from her sent the most delightful of sensations shooting through his body. "Yumeko, is it ok if I move now?"

She looked down at him, and her playful teasing from earlier returned. "Not yet. Let me get used to it a bit."

Keeping her hands on his chest, she shifted about some more experimentally. Ryouta's face contorted with pleasure, and she couldn't help but to giggle at his expression. Her discomfort continued to lessen some more as she began to move on top of him, her long dark hair hanging down like a black curtain.

She started slowly at first, getting a feel for the act. Jolts of pleasure began to go through her as the pain and discomfort took a backseat to the pleasant sensations that had begun to run through her, and she began to pick up speed. The more she moved, the better it began to feel, and small moans began to escape her as her breathing became labored.

Ryouta's hands seemed to act on their own, coming up to grasp her hips as she thrust against him and he into her. She didn't protest as she matched his pace, and seemed to take further delight in the act as they found a rhythm together that was pleasurable for both of them. Her nails began to dig into his chest again, but it only seemed to heighten the delightful sensations he felt.

"Yumeko…" he groaned, "you feel so good…"

She continued panting and moaning on top of him as she seemed to struggle to find her voice. "S-So do you. Oh, my Ryouta. _Oh!_"

She let out a particularly loud cry and rose up, her hands moving from his chest to reach back and grasp his knees as she moved against him, throwing her head back and crying out to the ceiling. Ryouta released her hips and sat up, pulling her close as he kissed her hard. Yumeko's arms immediately wrapped around him, hugging her to him, and her legs circled around his waist, keeping every inch of their bodies in contact as she kissed him back. They broke apart for air, and he began kissing her neck, drawing soft feminine cries from her. Her moans grew louder as he sucked on her pulse point, sending shivers through her body as she moved in his lap, their sweaty bodies pressed together tightly.

"Ryouta…" she panted, her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. "Oh, god, Ryouta…"

Hearing her say his name like that was driving him crazy. He moved his lips from her neck and kissed her hard. She kissed him back with equal fervor, their tongues invading each other's mouths. Yumeko continued to emit small noises as she pulled him harder against her. Slowly, she leaned back, shifting her position in his lap until she collapsed on the bed. Ryouta laid down on top of her, cradled between her legs, and they wrapped around his waist, her arms still around his neck.

They finally broke the kiss, and Yumeko's cries began to rise in volume as Ryouta thrust into her and she rose her hips to meet his. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, licking and nipping at her skin. He let out a slightly pained groan as her nails clawed at his back, not quite breaking the skin, but leaving red marks in their wake.

She panted into his ear as they moved together, letting out a delighted cry as he hit a certain spot into her. Turning her head, she licked the shell of his ear as she enjoyed the sensations of his hard body sliding against hers and the feeling of him moving in and out of her.

"Keep doing that, Ryouta," she told him, wrapping her arms around him even tighter as her toes curled. "I want more!"

One of her hands grabbed the back of his hair tightly, and she directed his mouth away from her neck and to her lips so they could kiss again. Ryouta didn't resist, and their tongues tangled together once more as they panted in each other's mouths. Ryouta's arms tightened around her, wanting her as close as possible, and she squeezed him back just as tightly, her legs almost like a vice around his waist.

They broke apart, gasping for air. Ryouta rested his forehead against hers as their breaths mingled. Yumeko opened her eyes, staring up at Ryouta's closed ones. "Ryouta, I'm close. Are you?"

He didn't open his eyes as he managed to wheeze out, "Y-Yes…"

A mischievous smile spread across her face as her tongue darted out and licked up a bead of sweat about to drip from his face. "In that case, lets make another bet."

He halted mid-thrust, so shocked by her statement that he actually stopped moving. She couldn't possibly be serious right now, could she? She wanted to make a bet while they were having sex?

Scratch that, he knew she was serious. Yumeko was always serious when it came to gambling. He supposed that it made sense that she would want to make a bet right now since gambling was almost a sexual thrill for her. But what could she possibly want to gamble for right now, and with what?

She frowned when he stopped moving, and reached down to cup his rear, pulling him into her. "Hey, Ryouta, don't stop!"

He snapped out of his stupor and began moving again at a slower pace. "Can't it wait? What do you want to bet now?"

She giggled as her hands came up to cup his cheeks, and she kissed him again as they began to resume their pace. "You'll like this one. The bet is…" She let out a particularly loud gasp, and bit her lower lip to recompose herself. "The bet is to see who can make the other cum first."

"C-Cum f-f-first?" he strained.

She too seemed to be finding it difficult to speak. "Those are the… ah… terms. The winner gets to take… Oh, god… Gets to take advantage of the other next… next time. _Ah!_"

His eyes widened as he realized what she was implying. "Next time? There's going to be a… a next time?"

She giggled. "Of course, if you… if you want there to… to be. We can keep, _ah_, this game going on and on each… each time." She kissed him again, panting hard. "You do want there to be… a next time, don't… don't you?" She giggled again at his expression as she watched his face burn bright red. "Well, don't you?"

Ryouta buried his face into her neck. "Y-Yes…"

"Well then, if you want to… _ah_… to be in charge next time, you're going to have to… have to earn it, or I'll be… taking charge again."

As if to prove how great of a challenge this would be, she squeezed her inner muscles. A strained gasp escaped Ryouta as he felt her walls massage his length, and he began thrusting into her warmth faster and more aggressively. Yumeko cried out, her hands coming down to grip the bed sheets as she moaned in ecstasy, reveling in the feel of Ryouta's weight on top of her as he moved above her, in her. Despite the pleasure they were sharing, she was just as determine to win this bet as she was any other.

Her cries rose in volume and frequency as she twisted the sheets in her grasp. The pleasure was coming to a peak, just as it had when he used his mouth on her, only much greater this time. All traces of pain from his initial penetration were long gone as she approached the edge of the precipice. She tried to hold off the upcoming tsunami, determine to win their bet, but there was no resisting it for long.

The dam broke, and she cried out her pleasure, her back bowing off the bed. Ryouta stopped his thrusting as he felt her come undone around him, putting all his willpower into trying not to cum himself. Bet or not, he wasn't ready for this to end, and he wanted Yumeko to enjoy this to the fullest. Not just because it was her first time, but because it was _their_ first time together, and he wanted to show her that he was a good lover.

Yumeko dropped down onto the bed and wrapped her limbs around him, clinging to him tightly as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. Her hold on him was almost painful, practically preventing him from breathing as she struggled to get air into her own lungs, her toes curling in delight. Her cries echoed throughout the room until they were muffled by her biting into his shoulder, her eyes squeezed shut tight in her bliss. Ryouta groaned at the love bite and nearly lost complete control as he grit his teeth against the pain mixed with pleasure her bite caused.

Several long seconds later, she began to relax, releasing his shoulder as her head fell back against the mattress. The tight grip she had on him loosened, her limps collapsing onto the bed as she took deep breaths. Ryouta lifted his head and looked down at her as she panted. "Yumeko?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I guess you won," she told him. "Looks like you get to take advantage of me next time. And I thought I had the upper hand since I came already."

She shifted beneath him, still feeling him hard inside her. He let out a groan at the movement, and a giggle escaped her. Wrapping her legs around his waist once more, she suddenly rolled them over so she was on top again.

"I better take care of you now," she teased as beads of sweat dropped off of her and onto him. "I am the one who's supposed you be taking advantage of you after all."

Ryouta didn't think he would be able to last much longer anyway. Hell, he was surprised he had been able to last this long. But as Yumeko began to move on top of him again, all coherent thought left him. All he could do was look and feel as Yumeko rode him as if she had all the experience in the world.

He really wasn't surprised at her skills as a lover. Whatever it was, Yumeko somehow always seemed to master everything she tried. The sight of her moving up and down on him, her hands running over her sweaty body, her hair flying about, and her breasts bouncing in time with her movements, was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen, and the sight of his length, coated in her juices, moving in and out of her body as she rose and fell on him was almost enough to make him cum right then and there.

He was so close, and based on the sounds she was making and the frantic way she was moving on him, it looked like Yumeko was working her way up to another orgasm. And yet, somehow, through the fog of lust and passion that was clouding his mind, something finally registered. He was on the verge of cumming, and they weren't using protection!

His gaze went up to Yumeko's face as she panted on top of him. It seemed she had planned this little escapade between them from the beginning, so had she actually taken precautions in advance?

"Yumeko… wait…" he managed to get out in a strained voice. "We're not… not using… anything… Are you on… on the pill…?"

She opened her eyes and looked down at him, but didn't stop her movements. "No, I'm not on anything. And I have no idea if… _oh, god_… if today is a safe day…"

A flash of panic ran through Ryouta. It was bad enough that they had gone this long without any protection. He knew that even a bit of pre-cum was enough to cause pregnancy, but to actually cum inside her…

"Yumeko, we need to stop," he groaned out, bringing his hands to her hips to stop her movements rather than encourage them. "I'm about to… about to…"

Much to his surprise, her hands grabbed his wrists. She pulled them away from her hips and shifted them so they were holding hands, fingers interlocked. "Oh, no, you don't. We're not stopping. Not now. Not until we're both done."

Ryouta bit down on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from cumming. Didn't she realize what he was trying to tell her? He had to make her understand what he was trying to say before it was too late; he couldn't hold back much longer.

"N-No, Yumeko," he managed to get out. "I'm going to… cum in you."

His words did nothing to deter her. If anything, she rode him more enthusiastically, no longer going up and down on him, but keeping their groins pressed tightly together, as if trying to keep him as deeply inside her as possible as she humped against him, forward and back, like the waves of the ocean on the shore.

"I know," she said, her voice steadier than before, but now taking on the same thrilled tone she had whenever she gambled for high stakes. "I want you to. Give it to me, Ryouta. Give me everything!"

What was she saying? Was she too caught up in the moment to think rationally? That had to be it. She was overcome with passion, letting some primal instinct take her over in her ecstasy. He had to snap her out of it before he exploded. "Yu-Yumek-ko, you could get pr-pregnant!"

Once again, she shocked him as a smile broke out across her face as she looked down at him, never stopping in her movements. "Yes, isn't it exciting? It's quite the gamble, isn't it?"

He gave her a look of sheer disbelief. "But, Yumeko—"

She suddenly pinned his arms to the bed above him as she leaned over and kissed him. "Just think of it, Ryouta. What a risk it is. Something beyond our control, left completely up to chance. How thrilling it is! Isn't it just the best!?"

She couldn't be serious. But, no, she was, Ryouta could see that she was. This was another gamble to her, one with great risk, and she was delighting in every second of it, her eyes practically glowing red in the light.

"Such a gamble," she said against his lips, keeping their faces close as she slid their bodies together, her seemingly glowing eyes gazing directly into his. "One that will determine the rest of our lives. How could we possibly pass up such a gamble?"

The very thought of betting her future in such a way seemed to send her into a state of complete euphoria as she licked his cheek, tasting the saltiness of his skin, not letting Ryouta up as she pinned his arms down and moved against him in wild abandon. Ryouta didn't even bother trying to fight against her hold, putting all his effort into holding himself back. He could already feel his balls tightening as he got ready to explode, unable to believe that this was happening, while a more primal part of him relished in the thought of finishing inside the woman he loved and possibly breeding with her.

"Yumeko!" he cried out loudly. "We… shouldn't…"

She lifted herself up, but still kept his arms pinned down, looking completely lost in sheer ecstasy. "Of course we should! Both gambling and sex are supposed to be fun! What could possibly be better than doing both together!?" She gave him an ecstatic grin, her eyes practically flashing with red light. "Come on, Ryouta, let's _really_ get our gambling freak on!"

She wasn't giving him much of a choice, and it was too late anyway. A pleasured scream tore its way out of Ryouta's mouth as he exploded inside her, still buried to the hilt. Yumeko's eyes widened as she felt him cum, and a shudder ran through her body. He could feel her inner walls milking him of his seed, pulling it deeper into her as he shot load after load into her womb. The feeling of him cumming seemed to set Yumeko off again as she let out her own orgasmic cry and came for a third time that evening, her body shuddering in delight.

When she came down from her high, her body went slack, and she collapsed on top of him, trying to catch her breath. With his hands free, he brought them up around her, holding her close as he enjoyed the final waves of sensation of his own orgasm. The damage was already done, even as he felt himself twitch inside her. They would just have to wait and see what the results of this gamble would be in the coming weeks.

He wasn't sure how long they laid there in their post-coitus bliss, their breathing and heart rate slowly returning to normal, but eventually Yumeko let out a light chuckle and began placing chaste kisses across his face. Slowly, she rolled to her right, and Ryouta slid out of her warmth. She remained close to him though, keeping an arm and a leg draped over him as she kept their sweaty bodies pressed together. On reflex, Ryouta wrapped an arm around her to help keep her close as he stared up at the ceiling, still trying to comprehend all that had happened.

"Mmm, that was wonderful," she muttered happily, now sounding sleepy. "So much better than studying, don't you think? And as per our bet, you get to take advantage of me next time."

She began absentmindedly tracing patterns on his chest, and Ryouta glanced down at her as he thought back to what she had said as she pinned him to the bed. "Yumeko, are you really not on anything? Did we really just risk pregnancy?"

Her smiled grew wider. "That's the first thing you say after what we just did? You worry too much, Ryouta." She chuckled lightly. "But to answer your question, yes, we did. You know I wouldn't joke about gambling. How could I possibly resist such high stakes?" She pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "Thank you for such a good time."

Her gaze moved to his other shoulder where her love bite from earlier was forming into a bruise, and she ran her finger over it. "Oh my, it appears that I've marked you. But then, you've marked me too, in a way no one else can ever mark me again."

Ryouta's thoughts were still on more pressing matters than his shoulder. "But, Yumeko, what if you really do get pregnant?"

She just chuckled. "Then I guess we'll just have to get married. Only time will tell. We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

His eyes widened at her words. Once more, she was being completely serious. That in itself was something he now had to think about. He knew how he felt about her, but he still wasn't sure how she felt about him. Obviously, she found him attractive and worthy enough of being a sexual partner, but was this just a friends with benefits thing, or was this something more?

"Hey, Yumeko?"

"Hmm?"

He tried to find the right words. "What exactly does this make us?"

She stopped tracing patterns on him. Slowly she looked up at him, then brought her hand up to cup his cheek and turned him to face her as she gave him a smile. "Oh, Ryouta. Is it not obvious?"

She gave him a long leisurely kiss, which only served to confuse her further. When they broke apart, she adjusted their positions a bit so her head was resting on his shoulder and placed her hand over his heart. Closing her eyes, she snuggled into him, sighing in contentment.

"Sleep now," she told him. "Maybe when we wake up, you can have your prize of taking advantage of me." She giggled lightly. "Then we can play again."

**THE END**

**(A/N: Yeah, so, like I said, the idea for this seemed to work perfectly for a _Kakegurui_ fic. Come on, could you honestly not see Yumeko doing something like this? It felt exactly like something she would do. I could definitely see something like this going on behind the scenes. And I must say, for not writing lemons that often, I think this turned out very well. But let me know what you think.)**


End file.
